Melody of the cards
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Mermaid melody crossover. summary in side. SeiraXoc JadenXAlexis. One year after the defeat of Fuku chan Seira joins duel academy. But what evil will she face with Jaden, her new deck and her cocky crush, Hero Shepard. will her secret be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or Mermaid Melody

This is not a story yet but I want to see how many reviews I get for this idea.

Summary: (Edited a bit)

This is a Mermaid Melody and Yugioh Gx crossover fic.

It's Jaden's fourth year in the academy ( A/N: the way the academy works in this fic, you have to pass one level [ Slyther, Ra, or Obelisk in three years or you are kicked out and Jaden gets to Ra at the end of his third year [ it may not really work like that but in this fic it does ) and is starting in Ra Yellow but he still wears his Skyther jacket. It's also been a year since the mermaid princesses beat Fuku-chan and awakened Seira. Seira wants to become a dueler and joins in a tournament where she uses duel decks already made [not hers and she can't keep it to duel against others and she wins a scholarship to duel academy. Without Nikora's or the other Mermaid's agreement she runs away to duel academy and meets Jaden and the gang. With the deck that she got out of a dream, can Seira beat the new upcoming evil with her rival and secret crush?

Ages:

Major characters;

Seira: (appearance: 13) (real age: 1 [remember she was born in the battle against Michel)

Jaden: 18

Alexis:18

Jessie: (I'm gonna make it up)16

Minor;

Syrus: 18

Sarge: (I'm gonna make it up)18

Chazz: 18 (sorry Chazz lovers, I can't keep focus on him too good)

Dr. Crowler: 38

Blair: 13 (she'll show up more than most minor characters but that's cuz she's Seira's BFF)

Atticus: 19

Aster: 18

O.C.'s (major):

Hero: 13

O.C.'s (Minor)

Tali:14

James: 14

Brandon: 13

The own characters will be introduced in the fic.

Please review if you want this story to be made. Thanxs

Edit: (I changed Asters age, changed summary a bit and switched Syrus and Sarge to minor)

I forgot to add the melody cast even though they won't show up much!

Mermaids princesses and freinds;

Lucia: 17

Kaito: 17

Lina: 17

Mashiro: 17

Hanon: 17

Nagisa: 15

Nolle: 18

Karen: 18

Coco: 18

Hippo (human form): 13

Nikora: 21

That's it! please review and please read my oneshot/songfic for Hero and Seira rivalness an fluff... sort of...


	2. Chapter one: Tounament Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or Mermaid Melody, they are both owned by anime companies in both America and Japan. I do own all of the OC's though!

Sorry I took so long! .

**Chapter One: Tournament Trouble**

I placed the tournament deck in the duel disc, hands shaking nervously. 'Calm down Seira, just because the other mermaids are watching at the pearl piari and they told you you can't participate doesn't mean you'll get in trouble' I thought. "Too much" I added out-loud. "What's too much? the tournament or your fear of loosing?" sneered a green haired boy with yellow rimmed glasses. He tugged at his shirt collar uncomfortably.

"Shut-up Weevil, just because you've dueled against Yugi-Moto, the duel king, doesn't mean I'm not good enough to beat you" I grunted. "Your Thirteen and I'm Twenty-Five, of course I can beat you" he chortled. 'Twenty-five hugh? looks Twelve to me' I suppressed a giggle. "Now for the final round!" shouted the announcer "First is the five time champion, Weevil Underwood!" The crowd Booed as he walked out of the waiting area. "And his opponent, she's a new dueler hoping to get the scholar-ship to The greatest duel school in the world! nothing is known about this young lady yet, let's hope she's the next Queen-of-Games, Seira Nanami" He continued. I walked out and there was silence from everyone in the duel stadium. "Your over-dramatic" I giggled to the announcer as I readied the tournament deck. "Ladies first" Weevil said. He had a cocky evil-like smirk on his face. 'I hate when boys get cocky and I have to put them in their place' I sighed in my mind readying myself for the duel that would ether make or break my dream to be a duelist.

Weevil: 4000

Seira:4000

I started drawing my five cards and an additional one for my first turn. The cards were _Magic Warrior-Breaker_, _Magic counter doubler_, _Magic Warrior-Caster_, _Pot of Greed_, _Mystical space typhoon_, and _Magical Counter Stone Number 5_ . "One turn win" I smirked. "That's impossible to get a one turn win with a tournament deck, you must've flawed" Weevil Chuckled evilly. He had a tint of fear in his voice. "Nothing's impossible with me, I summon _Magic Warrior-Caster_ In attack mode! and since she was normal summoned she gets two Magic counters" I said taking the Spell-caster from my hand and placing it on the disc. A hologram of an Orange and yellow version of Dark Magician Girl appeared on the duel field.

_Magic Warrior-Caster_ Atk:0//Def:0//Counters:3

Weevil: 4000

Seira:4000

"How's that going to win, That card doesn't have enough power to beat me and nether does it's effects!" He laughed. "You'll see". I smirked. I then pulled out _Magic Warrior-Breaker_ and placed it on the field. "Next using _Magic Warrior-Caster's _effect I can normal summon my next monster in attack mode by getting rid of one of her counters and play _Magic counter doubler _and _Magical Counter Stone Number 5_. This gives _Magic Warrior-Breaker_ Six Magic counters and then I include the one Counter he gets when normal summoned. Then I can give Him _Magic Warrior-Caster_'s 2 Counters left using her effect again. These counters each give him 300 attack points" I told him doing all of this.

_Magic Warrior-Caster_ Atk:0//Def:0//Counters:3

Weevil: 4000

Seira:4000

_Magic Warrior-Breaker_ OringinalAtk:1600//NewAtk:4300//Def:1000//Counters:9

Realization appeared to be dawning on him. "_Magical Counter Stone Number 5_'s other effect allows one of your monsters to attack twice, but if it's the first turn it's once!" He gasped. I laughed at the look of pure horror on his face. "Attack his life points with Magical Break Blast!" I commanded _Magic Warrior-Breaker_. The Magical Warrior Blasted a laser at Weevil threw his Sword depleting his life-points to zero.

"I win" I smiled sticking my tongue out at him. I strutted over to the Announcer and Referee who just happened to be my best friend Kael Jameson. "Congrats Seira-Chan, your first big duel and you nailed it, here's your scholarship" He laughed handing me a piece of paper after he wrote my name on it. "You made me sound like some unknown superhero who's identity is about to be revealed" I said punching his arm. "Are you always that Dramatic with new duelers?" I asked him handing him the tournament deck. "No, your the first" He smirked. "How about we get some ice-cream to celebrate your victory and for your good-bye party" he said taking my shoulder and pulling me out of the stadium. "Sure, will Hikari and Mizu be able to come?" I asked him. "Of course, they wouldn't miss ice-cream for the world!" He joked. I fake pouted. "Not me?" I fake-sobbed. "Nope, Just the Ice-cream!" he laughed. "Meany" I pouted.

By the way, my name is Seira Nanami, I'm really the Orange Pearl Mermaid, Princess of the Indian Ocean. I can transform into a human, but if I touch water I'll change back into a mermaid, unless I have my orange pearl diamond on. Another twist to the fact I'm Mermaid-gone human is I can't tell any human I'm a mermaid or I'll turn to foam... Phsyc! me and my Mermaid Princess allies discovered that the foam legend was a myth created to keep mermaid identities secret above the ocean. The real twist is I'm not really Thirteen, I was created one year ago but I have the body of a Thirteen year old. My last name isn't really Nanami ether. Nikora, the Mermaid who owns the Pearl Piari, used the last name Nanami for herself when she looked for shelter on land. Her cousin Lucia, the Pink Pearl Mermaid, is posing as her sister along with me. Kael and my other friends don't know I'm a mermaid because I still try to keep the fact I'm a mermaid a secret. An excuse I use to keep away from swimming is 'I can't swim and I don't want to learn' even though I can swim better than any human in existence.

"Here we are Seira-Hime" Kael mock bowed at the entrance to _The Mermaid Cafe_. He opened the door for me and I hit him over the head. "Hey!" he grumbled as I walked in. Inside I was met with Hikari and Mizu squealing happily hugging me. I hugged them too and calmed them down. "You won! You Won!" Screamed Mizu hyperlly. "I know I know!" I imitated her. She growled at me and her Hazel eyes turned yellow for a second. "We'll miss you!" Hikari sobbed. "You know Nikora won't allow her to go right?" asked Tommy, the waiter, as he made four triple chocolate fudge cones for us. "I'm still leaving, even if she doesn't allow me to, she doesn't know it's duel academy I'm going to anyway, by the time she gets there I'll already be a student" I told him. Tommy sighed and walked back to the bar and started to clean a glass.

"If you tell where she is going to Nikora you'll face us Tommy" growled Mizu. Her eyes turned a goldfish yellow again. Mizu is like a Black Panther. Tough, and dangerous. To match her attitude, when she gets angered by something her eyes flash to a cat-like yellow color.

"Calm down Meeze, he won't" laughed Hikari. Hikari is the exact opposite of Mizu. Calm and Gentle. You would think they'd be enemies but they actually are best friends. Hikari keeps Mizu from doing something reckless while Mizu helps Hikari in situations that she needs to be tough. They're a weird pair.

"I won't do such a thing to my favorite customer" he winked at me. Tommy is a Flirt. A Big Flirt. Tommy is also very caring and understanding but he usually flirts unless someone is crying or hurt in some way. He can tell if something is bothering someone right away even if he doesn't know them at all.

"You better not" sighed Kael closing his eyes. Kael is a mystery to everyone, even Tommy. It's impossible to know what he's thinking and is a mix of Mizu, Tommy and Hikari. He knows the right time to bust out laughing and when to shut his mouth and keep quiet. He also knows when's the right time to flirt and who with so he doesn't get slapped in the face like Tommy always does.

"We'll miss you Sei" sighed Hikari looking down at the table. Everyone except for me followed suit. 'Only one year with them and leaving causes such a big impact on them' I sighed, "I'll miss you all too, I'll come back during any Holidays I can". I smiled as everyone raised their heads in unison and smiled back. I looked at my watch. "I guess I can't put off the screaming and yelling any longer, I'll see you guys at the port at nine tomorrow" I told them. I walked over to the door and opened it allowing the ocean wind to blow in my face. 'Nothing like the smell of the sea' I thought walking across the road to the white and pink hotel. The on the sign in the front said _Pearl Piari_. I was tempted to scribble on it "Seira's point of no return" but I resisted the urge. I grabbed onto the door handle and slowly pulled it towards me. In seconds my fellow mermaids and Hippo the Penguin were at my heels lecturing me about obeying the rules. I ignored the lectures and walked straight up to my room and locked the door. I then locked all the windows and pulled the shades so the other mermaids wouldn't know I was packing. I stared at a Picture on me bedside table. "Sorry guys, I need to go, I feel like destiny is calling me there" I whispered to the picture of my happy Mermaid family. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it. Then I continued to pack my things, those included my clothes, some books, and my Orange Pearl Diamond. Once everything was packed I set my alarm for eight-thirty, layed on my bed and drifted to sleep.

"_Orange Pearl Princess, be on your guard, duel academy isn't all fun and games, there is a trouble brewing and your ment to stop it" said Aqua Regina appearing in a mass of fog. I recognized the area I was standing in as the place I first encountered Lucia in. "But Aqua Regina-Sama, how can I stop this trouble if I don't have the other Mermaid princesses with me?" I asked her taking a step forward tentatively. "You and the other chosen ones will defeat this new evil, your partner is the __Junior Hero__ in the legend, you are the __Mermaid__ and your mentor is __The chosen duelist__" she said. "Who are their real identities though?" I asked hiding my anger as much as I could. "Time will reveal the truth, but for now I give you this to help you on your quest" she said handing me a duel deck. "Duel Monsters?" I asked. Aqua Regina started to fade away and I was surrounded by darkness. _

_"Greetings Mermaid, I hope we can meet once again in a duel, after all, your the only thing that stands between me and my destruction" chortled a sinister voice. Blood red eyes pierced the darkness and I was about to scream when a ringing sound met my ears. Everything started to slowly fade._

I awoke panting slightly and I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It read eight-thirty-five. "What a weird dream" I sighed. I spoke to soon because down in my hand was infact the deck Aqua Regina had given me. "Wow" I said not finding the words to express my surprise and shock. I shut the alarm clock off before I awoke Nikora or any of the other light sleepers and quickly changed into a Orange T-shirt and mustardy-yellow gym shorts. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I placed the note on the counter and grabbed a cereal bar and ate it while reading the note over in my head. '_Dear Nikora and others, I'm sorry I disobeyed your rules but I'm still leaving, don't try to stop me. Seira_' I read. I quickly added something and read it over again. '_Dear Nikora and others, Blah, blah blah -Seira P.S. I had a dream with Aqua Regina that told me to go' _I skimmed the note.

I grabbed another Cereal bar and ran out the door pulling my Orange suit-case behind me. I quickly glanced at the time on my watch. "GAH! Eight-Fifty-nine! I'm Late!" I cried running to the port that was at least ten minutes away. Today I was lucky, I had infact made it to a ten minute away port in one minute, I don't even know how myself how I did it. "Good to see you made it" Smirked Kael. "Oh- shut it you" I panted. when I finally caught my breath Mizu and Hikari enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. "We'll miss you!" they sobbed. "I will miss you too, but I won't be able to go if I die of suffocation" I coughed. They quickly released me and continued to sob. "See you around Sei" Chuckled Kael as we bashed elbows. "Yeah, I'll visit as much as possible" I laughed. I then dragged myself onto the boat before it left. I hung myself over the deck bars and looked at my friends bellow. "I'll call you!" I shouted over the deck. Then the boat started to pull away.

I turned around and saw a boy staring at me suspiciously. His dark brown eyes held the innocent ness of a little kid while it also held the wisdom of an elderly human. His Blue hair had a poofy, unkempt look to it. When he realized I had noticed him he turned away and ran to the opposite side of the deck. His blue jacket appeared to shine in the early morning sun. "That Kid's weird, but still..." I thought aloud looking out at the ocean. I felt a strange warmth on my cheeks that I never felt before. "He looked kinda cute" I watched Momo the Pink dolphin following the boat. '_Tell Lucia I'm fine okay Momo' _I telepethised to Momo. Momo let out a soft clicking noise in reply and swam back to shore. "Duel academy here I come!" I smiled closing my eyes letting the wind blow threw my hair.

(A/N: At the end of each chapter I will feature all cards used in the chapter)

OC cards: _Magic Counter Doubler_, _Magic Warrior-Caster_, and _Magical Counter Stone Number 5._

_Magic Counter Doubler: _Spell: Magic counter doubler multiplies the amount of Magic counters a selected monster gets from it's own effect.

_Magic Warrior-Caster: _Atk:0 Def:0 Effect: 1) This monster has the ability to Normal summon One monster by getting rid of a counter. But this monster must be four stars of lower. 2) This monster's other ability is she can give all of her magic counters to another monster on the field.

_Magical Counter Stone Number 5: _Spell: This card gives one monster 5 magic counters and alows it to attack twice the turn it is used unless the user is the starter of the duel and it is his/her first turn, then they can attack once.

Original cards: _Magic Warrior-Breaker, Pot of Greed, _and _Mystical space typhoon._

_Magic Warrior-Breaker: _Atk:1600 Def: 1000 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (to maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack strength by 300. Also, you may remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the Field.  
_Pot of Greed: _Spell: This card alows you to draw two cards.

_Mystical space typhoon: _Spell: This card can destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

So how's it look? R+R please! no flames, if you want to flame tell me why you don't like it because no one likes flames and if you flame I'll flame right back! Thanks for reading my 'Load of Crap' if you read it!


End file.
